Eiji Sawakita
沢北栄治 Sawakita Eiji Eiji Sawakita is considered Japan's No.1 High School Player, and is the ace of Sannoh. Unlike many other characters who are extremely skilled as he is, he has a goofy attitude sometimes, and has comical moments of extreme shock when an opponent does something impressive. It was known that the high profile player, like Rukawa, has many fangirls that sends him fan mails. Masashi, on the other hand, has none and picks on Eiji because of this. Sawakita plans to go to America following the summer's Interhigh Tournament. Skills Eiji Sawakita is the best all-round player in Japanese high school basketball. His offensive ability is nearly unstoppable and is equally matched by his defensive ability. It is rumoured that no one in high school, not even college, can beat him in a one-on-one match. Rukawa attempts to play him one-on-one in the second round of the National Championships, but Sawakita proves that he was the better player and shut down Rukawa's scoring, forcing him to change tactics. His offensive power is very strong as it forces Rukawa to fail everytime and it made Rukawa with only one choice left which is to pass the ball to his team mate. Sawakita is known to be the best player within the history of Sannoh as he is currently holding the title of "Japan's #1 High School Player". He's denfensive skills is just as strong as his offensive skill to which he think that Rukawa dribbling is weak as he almost stole the ball on alot of occasion. He is currently unmatch in a 1 vs 1 match. He also beaten Sendoh of Ryonan High( who known as a genius) in their middle school days. Offensive skills: Sawakita has such extraordinary speed and stamina that he passes over Rukawa's tight defense easily. He passes over Akagi with a spin move with such speed that the latter has no time to react, and then the former proceeds with a fast break. Under the pressure of the three giants in Shohoku, he still managed to do a fake in mid air and score with a lay up. His signature shot is a tear drop shot, which has a release so high it is impossible to block, even for Sakuragi. Even when far from the basket ,Sawakita is an accurate three-point shooter and managed to pull down SHOHOKU's lead in the first half. It should be note that sawakita's offensive ability is unstoppable right now and that he can score over anyone. Defensive skills: His tight defense gives no loopholes for his opponents. When using the Full-court press, Sawakita pressured Miyagi to make the wrong move of passing. Even when playing one one defense with Rukawa, the latter was unable to score, with Sawakita in front of his face and giving no opportunity to make a basket. The perfect Rukawa in Shohoku's eyes is just but a player with loopholes in offense for Sawakita. On many occasions, it was Sawakita that stole the ball from Shohoku. His Defensive skills is also at a level at which he doesnt give the opponent any opening or any way to even get pass him when he's 100% focusing in the game. Once he's focus his defensive skill is just about unbreakable/unpassable. Weakness: No matter how good his skills were, however his play style was as selfish as Rukawa's had been, and eventually Sannoh lost(when Sakuragi was right about Akagi leaving Masashi to block him after Sakuragi who he pass by and was then block by Akagi was correct on mark in his guess that, that guy has too much confidence that he know he wouldn't fail so that he wouldn't pass the ball. He also has a tendency to lose focus in the early game, as shown when the ball hits his face when talking to Rukawa. Another one of his major weakness is when he has more than 1 or 2 different things to think about his play is affected where it proven by Rukawa. He's currently weakness is his mind and physical prepare as shown in the early on game as note above and that he has a mind to lose focus early on and worrying too much after something. History Early childhood Sawakita was taught basketball by his father Tetsuharu "Tetsu" Sawakita, who played him one-on-one since he was four years old. The first present recieved by Eiji was a basketball when he was just an infant.Eiji got bored by the toy net in his house and that is when his father bought a house with a real basketball net. His father would play with him every sunrise and sunset. Primary and Junior High days There was no basketball club in primary school and Eiji played with his father with the goal of beating his father. When he entered Junior high, he finally beat his father.In the club he easily beat his seniors who were starters in tournaments, commenting that playing with them is boring. His seniors were unhappy about his cocky attitude and beat him out of jealously. Sawakita beat Sendoh when they played each other in junior high, to which Sendoh note that he the only person that he lost to before in a one on one match. Sawakita is probably the best player in his middle school days also as he is currently Japan's #1 High School Player right now. After Slam Dunk It is shown in Slam Dunk: Ten Days After that Sawakita is on board a plane to America, he struggles with his English and end up getting drunk when he asked for too much wine from the air stewardess. Category:Characters